


Posession

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean reminds Sam, exactly who he belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** no beta, the mistakes are all mine, so sorry in advance.
> 
> uhm, top Dean.
> 
> and for those who don't know me, yeah I have a thing for rimming (I'm just that kinda girl)

  
Author's notes: I love wincest, and sometimes it makes me wonder if I'm just a sick, sick person.... and then sometimes, something like this pops in my head and I jusr HAD to share. hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Dean was watching his brother from across the room, Sam was flirting with one of the waitresses, completely oblivious to his brothers stare.

 

The waitress was short, blond, big fake tits and short skirt.

 

Dean knew he had nothing to fear from the girl but still, he didn't like Sam flaunting around like that.

 

Sam was his, he belonged to Dean, like Dean belonged to Sam, but sometimes Sam seemed to forget that little fact.

 

Or maybe he did remember, and just wanted to taunt Dean.

 

Slamming down a shot of whiskey he snorted, thinking of what he was going to do to Sam when he got him back to their motelroom.

 

Dean swallowed a groan at the image of Sam, splayed out on the white sheets, miles of tanned skin, hard muscles.

 

His eyes folowed his brother as he pulled himself away from the bleached-blond bimbo, making his way back to their table, back to Dean.

 

Sam chuckled as he sat down across from Dean “Man, if I stayed there any longer she would have jumped me right in this bar” he joked, missing the frown passing Deans features.

 

Dean grunted angrily and downed another shot “what's up with you?” Sam asked, taking a pull from his beer.

 

Dean just grunted his response, threw a few bills on the table and started to make his way towards the door of the dodgy bar.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow but followed his brother outside, he watched as Dean opened the door to the sleek, black car and got in, waiting for Sam to follow his example.

 

Sam slung open the passengers door and folded his long legs in the car “where we going?” he asked, looking quizically at his brother “motel” Dean grunted.

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow but remained silent.

 

Dean pulled the Impala up to their room, locked the doors and walked over to the closed door of their room, inside a king bed was waiting for him and his blood ran thick with anticipation.

 

He pulled his keys from his coat and opened the door, slowly he stepped through, feeling Sam close behind him.

 

The moment he hears the door close behind his brother, he spins around, grabbing Sam by his shirt, pulling him in for a brutal kiss.

 

Dean pushes his tongue into Sam's hot mouth, not asking anything, just taking what he wants.

 

Dean pushes Sam up against the door, his hands pushing Sam's jacket down his shoulders and throwing it in the general direction of the small table in the room.

 

He slides his hands underneath Sam's shirt, feeling soft skin and rippling muscles, hands splayed on either side of Sam's bellybutton, thumbs softly stroking alongside his brothers abdominal muscles.

 

A soft sigh escapes Sam's lips as Dean pushes his shirt up, pulling it off his brothers body, exposing tanned skin, hard abs and tight nipples.

 

Dean rakes his nails along the hard little nubs “Shit.. Dean” Sam lets out a long groan as Dean takes on of the pebbles between his thumb and index finger and pinches lightly “Don't ever do that again!” he hisses against his brothers long neck.

 

Sam leans his head downwards, trying to catch his brothers eyes “Do wh... what Dean” he struggles as Dean pulls one of his nipples into his mouth.

 

Dean doesn't respond, he just continues his asault on Sam's nipples, going back and forth between the two hard little peaks.

 

He bites Sam's right nipple and then soothes the sting with his hot tongue, Sam is twisting and moaning under his brothers mouth “Fuck” he hisses, as Dean repeats the action on his other nipple.

 

Dean pulls back and sheds his own shirt, toeing off his boots and socks, from the corner of his eyes he sees Sam doing the same.

 

Sam starts to undo his belt but is stopped, his hands pushed out of the way to make room for Deans.

 

Sam watches as his brother sinks down to his knees, pulling Sam's belt away from him and proceeding to undo Sam's top button and zipper.

 

All of Sam's sences are hightened and the normaly soft sound of Dean's zipper sliding down, sounds like an avalanche in his ears, want and need coursing through his veigns as his brother sheds his pants and then pulls Sam's pants and boxerd down and away from his body.

 

Dean faces Sam's hard cock, long and thick and leaking fluids.

 

He swipes his tongue from the base to the tip, savering the pre-come and Sam's desperate moans.

 

He places his hands on Sam's hips, keeping him down, and withough warning, sucks Sam into the back of his throat “Jesus CHRIST” Sam yelps as he feelt the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat.

 

Not wanting to waste any time, Dean starts sucking in earnest, his tongue flicking around the head of Sam's cock, occasionally catching the nerves at the base of the crown “Dean fu... uhn” Sam has lost all basic functions.

 

Looking down at those full lips wrapped around his dick, sliding up and down his cock, the sight is making Sam's head spin, he can't think straight anymore and all thoughts have fled his mind, all that remains is Dean and that wonderfully skilled mouth sucking him off.

 

 

Dean looks up and his eyes lock with his brothers, he lets Sam's cock fall from his mouth with a dirty 'plop' “hmm, you taste so good baby brother” he croons as he stokes Sam's hard shaft, keeping up the rhythm of his mouth.

 

“Love sucking you off baby” he whispered agains the smooth skin of Sam's hip “Love the way you feel, your hard cock filling my mouth” a quick lick to the head of Sam's cock has Sam keening in the back of his throat.

 

“I want you to come” Dean whispered, eliciting a desperate moan from Sam “want you to come in my mouth, want to feel it shooting across my tong, wanna taste you, drink you down, till all you know is me” another flick to the head of his cock.

 

Sam is panting desperately now, hips pushing forward, silently begging Dean to do as he said.

 

His legs are shaking, the strain on his muscles getting heavier with every flick of Dean's tongue and Sam isn't sure how long he's going to be able to stay standing up.

 

Dean, sensing his lovers desperation, ducks his head and sucks Sam down to the hilt.

 

Dean's groan reverberating through Sam's entire body, making tremors dance up and down his spine.

 

Dean slides a finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet, Sam, feeling this spreads his legs a little further apart.

 

The older man slides his hand throught the younger mans legs, finding that tight, little pucker of skin and circles it with his wet finger.

 

Sam is going crazy at his brothers touch, he can't decide weather he want to push farward, into his brothers waiting mouth, of back, onto that finger, so deliciously teasing his hole.

 

Dean smirks around the cock in his mouth, breathes in through his nose and sinks down onto Sam's hard shaft.

 

The same time he pushes his finger inside his brothers tight hole, twisting it around, finding that patch of nerves and jabbing his finger into the bundle.

 

Sam's knees buckle as he comes down his brothers throat with a shout.

 

Dean can feel Sam's release shooting down his throat, swallowing the treat down, milking the large dick for all it's worth.

 

“ohh, Fuck, Dean!” Sam groans as his brother continues to suck him through his orgasm.

 

Dean pulls off, licking his lips and standing up to face his brother.

 

Sam reaches out and grabbs the back of Dean's neck, pulling his brothers mouth to his, tongues batteling for control.

 

Sam tasting himself on Dean's tongue, and that just makes him want to come all over again.

 

 

Dean grabs Sam and pushes him down on the the bed “On your stomach” he growls.

 

Sam shivers and does as he is told, his arms raising above his head, grabbing the headbord of the king.

 

He moands as he feels gentle fingers caressing his calves, up the back of his thighs to his ass, he let's out a surprised yelp as his brother pinches the tight mounds.

 

Dean lies down on top of his lover, body flush to the taller one beneath “hmmm, gonna fuck you in a moment Sammy” Dean whisperes as his hands run down Sam's sides “gonna fuck you so hard, you'll feel me inside of you for days to come”.

 

Laving kisses and little licks down Sam's shoulders, down his spine, hands kneeding strong muscles, pushing and pulling the knots from Sam's back.

 

Dean starts to trail wet kisses down Sam's spine, every verterbrae getting the same treatment, a soft bite, the a lick to sooth the sting of teeth.

 

Making his way down his brothers body, Dean pulles the lube from the bag next to the bed “gonna be so good baby” he whisperes against the small of Sam's back.

 

His hands grab the supple mounds of Sam's ass, kneeding them, stroking and petting the smooth flesh beneath him “but first” Dean growles as his eyes find that tight little righ of muscle “First I'm going to lick you open” a squeek coming from Sam, making him smile.

 

He pulls his brothers cheeks apart and traces kisses down his crack “you want me to Sammy?” Dean askes and Sam grunts, is his brother really expecting a coherent answer from him right now.

 

He just pushes his ass back in Dean's direction and hopes his brother will take the hint.

 

A snicker left Dean's mouth at his brothers attempt to get his point across without opening his mouth, well that just won't fly “'m sorry Sammy, I didn't quite get that” he said, licking Sam's left cheek “Do you want me to lick you open, fuck you with my tongue, before I fuck you with my dick?” and he licked the other cheek.

 

Sam keened and twisted his head to look at his brother, groaning at the tell tale smirk on his face “Fuck” Sam breathed, trying to get his brain and mouth to work together “yessss” he hissed harshly “lick me” he begged, pushing his hips back towards Dean.

 

Keening, as hands pulled his cheeks further apart, shouting as a tongue 'finally' swept over his waiting hole.

 

Dean dove in with a hunger, licking the twitching muscle, swiping around the hole, his tongue dipping in on occasion, he reveled in the sounds it pulles from Sam.

 

A moan if he licked the crack, a needy little whimper if he put his muth on the hole and sucked, but the hottest sound were the little mixes of yelps and squeels Sam made, each time he dipped his tongue in that tight little pucker, as far as it would go.

 

Sam squirmed and pushed his hips into that hot, wet tongue.

 

 

Dean wet two of his fingers and circled Sam's entrance with them, the hole was slink and slightly loose from the work of his tongue and his fingers slipped in easily to the first knuckle, that got an interestin reaction from Sam, his back arched and his legs spread even wider.

 

Dean started thrusting his fingers in and out, each push in going a little deeper that the one before.

 

It wasn't long till he added a third finger, a shout leaving his brothers straining throat as he shoved them in, his hand lying flush against his brothers cheeks.

 

His tongue continuing to lap around and over the puckered muscle, eliciting more grunts and moans from Sam.

 

Dean pulled his fingers from the tight heat of his brother, Sam moaned at the sudden loss of the fingers in his ass.

 

He crawled up his baby brothers body and turned him onto his back, he kneed apart Sam's thighs and settled in between them, chest flush with his brothers, their breaths coming in ragged pants.

 

Dean slanted his mouth over Sam's, pushing his tongue into that velvet heat “Fuck” he mumbeled between kisses “you taste so goddamn good baby” and licked the inside if Sam's mouth.

 

Hands circled Dean's waist and pulled his groin into Sam's with force “Shit” Sam growled “Fuck me Dean, please... please just fuck me” he begged, spreading his legs even wider to get Dean as close as possible.

 

Dean nearly lost it at the hoarse tone of Sam's voice begging him to fuck him “Ohh baby, don't worry, I'm gonna fuck that little ass of yours good and proper” he bit into Sam's neck.

 

The older man uncapped the lube and applied a generous amount on his fingers, even though Sam was wet and loose from the tongue-fucking, Dean wanted to make sure Sam felt nothing but pleasure.

 

He hooked on of Sam's legs over his shoulder for better access to the still twitching hole, slowly he brushed his slickened fingers over Sam's entrance, taking his time to get it nice and slippery.

 

Sam keened as lube-slicked fingers entered his hole and found his prostate “yeah baby, you look so hot like this” Dean brushed his fingers across his prostate and Sam yelled out for more.

 

He pulled his fingers from his brothers body and poured a copious amount of lube into his hand, slicking up his dick, getting ready to push into that tight heat he loved so much.

 

Dean leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sam's, placing the tip of his straining erection against the little ring of muscle “Don't you ever fucking do that again” he groaned as he swiped the head of his cock along the ring.

 

“Do.. ahh FUCK, do what?” Sam choked and Dean licked along the rim of his ear, breath coming hard and heavy.

 

“You're MINE, Sammy” he grunted “and I'm gonna make sure you'll never forget that again” biting the lobe, pulling sinful sounds from Sam's lips.

 

Suddenly Sam stilled, looking into emerald green eyes “you're jealous of the damn waitress” he groaned against Dean's neck and chuckled slightly.

 

Dean growled and pushed a finger into Sam, drawing a keening sound from his brothers throat “you forget sometimes Sammy, who exactly this tight little ass belongs to” and he swiped his cock along the muscle again.

 

He pushed the head of his cock into his brothers waiting hole, Sam, gasping as he felt the head of Dean’s dick breach the ring “but I'm gonna make you remember” he whispered against sweat slicked skin “everytime you flirt with a waitress” and he pushed in a little further “even if you're only thinking about it”stretching the hole around his dick.

 

“Every goddamn time Sammy, you're gonna think of this night” pushing in further, straining for control “you're gonna remember me” and he bit into silky skin, where shoulder meets neck “remember how I sucked you dry and drank you down” a dirty lick across Sam's bottom lip “how I fucked you with my tongue and my fingers, untill you were begging me to fuck you”.

 

Then Dean pushed in all the way, balls deep in his lovers ass “you're gonna remember me, doing excactly what you asked” and he started moving in and out his brothers body, his balls slapping the tight ass he was fucking.

 

Dean raised himself onto his arms and looked straight into Sam's eyes “tell me Sammy” he growled “tell me who you belong to” hazel eyes narrowed, seemingly black, as the iris was almost completely invisible “I...” Sam almost chocked on the words, pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust of his brothers hips.

 

The feeling of that thick cock, stretching him open, fucking him with a vigor “be.. belong” he tried again.

 

Dean smirked, please with himself, being able to turn this beautiful, intelligent man into a begging, moaning, pile of lust, he was having a hard time restraining himself, just wanting to pound into Sam and take them both where they so desperately wanted to go.

 

“Fuck Dean..!” Sam yelled as his cock brushed his prostate, Dean angled his hips, so on every up-stroke he slammed into Sam's hot spot “you!' Sam screamed “fuck, Dean... I belong to you” and Dean groaned, satisfied with the answer.

 

“Good boy, Sammy” he crooned “say it again” he demanded as he grasped Sam's cock into his hand all red, hard, leaking pre-come and Sam let out a breathy moan “yours” he mumbled as his arms wrapped around Deans neck and his legs around Dean's waist, hips pushing up to meet the brutal pace his brother had set.

 

“Dean, always yours” kissing the chisseld jaw of the man pounding into him “I was always yours” he whispered, looking deep into his brothers eyes.

 

Dean moaned and kissed his brother softly, a big contrast to his punishing strokes, soft licks of his tongue along Sam's lips, begging for entrance to that sinful mouth.

 

Sam relented and opened his lips for Deans tongue, sweeping in and taking the last of his restraints “Sammy” Dean whispered pulling his head back.

 

Looking deep into hazel eyes, slitted by lust and overwhelming pleasure “mine” he groaned and Sam nodded “yours” he whispered back.

 

Sam tilted his head up and kissed Dean again, he was so close, could feel the tingle at the base of his spine, could feel Dean's thrusts groing erratic “Yours Sammy” Dean whispered against his younger brothers lips “all yours”.

 

Sam came hard at his brothers words, whispered softly, but they were screaming in his ears 'mine' Sam though, shooting creamy ropes, covering his and Dean's stomachs with his release “fuck... yours, all yours” he gruted as Dean rode him through his orgasm.

 

“Fuck baby, you're so tight” Dean grunted as his brother hole clenched his cock.

 

A couple more strokes and Dean was coming, coating the walls of his brother with his come, keeping up the pounding pace, riding out every ounce of pleasure he could muster.

 

The little mewls coming from Sam, everytime he slammed back in edging him on “Fuck you feel so good baby” Sam groaned.

 

He wrapped his arms around Dean and his brother fell to his hard chest.

 

Breath coming in puffs against Sam's sweat-slicked skin, Dean, licking a line along Sam's shoulder, reveling in the sweet and salty taste of his lover.

 

Dean pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Sam flush against him “mine” he whispered as he drifted off into slumber.

 

Sam smiled and kissed his brothers brow “all yours” he agreed.


End file.
